


Пора цветения

by aceosmenok



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceosmenok/pseuds/aceosmenok
Summary: ханахаки-ау





	Пора цветения

Почему-то это была сирень.

Если бы Дофламинго нужно было самому выбирать подходящий цветок, то он выбрал бы один из тех странных, бледных, полупрозрачных цветов, что растут глубоко в пещерах, и, навсегда лишенные солнца, обзаводятся своим собственным светом. Или же — в те дни, когда у него было плохое настроение, — он думал о безымянных и безликих городских цветах, мелких, заморенных и серых от дорожной пыли.

В конце концов, это мог бы быть клевер — крайне неоригинально, но подходяще.

Но все же он, давясь и задыхаясь, вместе с собственной кровью выкашливал именно сирень. Все цветы — трехлепестковые, как дурной знак. Впрочем, ни на какую удачу и так рассчитывать не приходилось, не в этой ситуации уж точно.

***

— Ну, а почему бы тебе просто не сказать ей все? — спросила Джора. Она рисовала что-то очень абстрактное, широко размахивая кистью, и краска летела во все стороны. Дофламинго сидел на ее кровати, совсем близко от мольберта, и его одежда, лицо и волосы мигом покрылись разноцветными пятнами, но сейчас это было последнее, что могло бы его волновать.

— Мог бы — уже, наверное, сказал бы, — сказал Дофламинго, рассеянно пялясь на ее грудь, подпрыгивающую от каждого энергичного взмаха — очень удачно распахнувшийся халат почти ничего не скрывал. Это зрелище слегка отвлекало его, сбивая мысли с заевшей волны, но он все равно продолжал ощущать запах сирени и чувствовать, как она неотвратимо расцветает внутри.

Может быть, было не очень-то разумно советоваться с плохо знакомой полубезумной дамой, вечно витающей в каких-то нездешних туманах, в немалой степени навеянных алкоголем, но Дофламинго больше не к кому было пойти. Джора по крайней мере была старше его почти в два раза. Если кто и мог что-то знать об этой цветочной болезни, так только она.

И Треболу она вроде бы нравилась — настолько, что он даже отметил ее на будущее, как возможного члена команды, а Требол ошибался редко.

— Нет, правда, — сказала Джора. — Ты красивый, при деньгах, с каким-никаким влиянием — тебе вряд ли откажут.

— Я же сказал, что не могу, — повторил Дофламинго с раздражением. — Вообще не вариант.

— Но почему? Она настолько крутая, что слишком даже для тебя? — Джора вдруг отложила кисть и уставилась на него с подозрением. — А кстати, кто она?

— Какая разница?

— Но это ведь не я? — с еще большим подозрением спросила Джора.

— Конечно же нет! — и Дофламинго, вспомнив, что нельзя быть грубым с теми, кто может пригодиться в будущем, нехотя добавил: — Не думай, ты мне вообще-то нравишься, но это не ты.

— Ты что, назвал меня принцессой русалок, — пробормотала Джора, вновь возвращаясь к рисованию, и, хотя это был даже не вопрос, Дофламинго все равно кивнул — просто, почему бы и нет.

— Не хочешь говорить, кто — и ладно. Чего ты тогда хочешь?

— Что мне делать? Мне становится хуже, — и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, Дофламинго закашлялся, ощущая на языке отвратительный травянистый привкус, и выплюнул полную горсть измятых, мокрых цветов, местами покрытых кровяными пятнами.

— Бросай прямо на пол, милый, грязнее он уже все равно не станет, — сказала Джора сочувственно. — Дать тебе воды? Или чего покрепче?

— Давай, — прохрипел Дофламинго, вытирая рот рукавом. Как всегда после приступа, пусть даже такого короткого, на него накатила тошнотворная слабость.

Джора принесла ему стакан с сомнительной мутной жидкостью, и Дофламинго, не разбираясь, что это, ополовинил его одним глотком — все равно хуже уже не станет.

— Единственный совет, который я могу дать, тебе не нравится, но тогда я не знаю, что сказать, — сказала она, присаживаясь рядом с ним. — Мне жаль. Извини. Постарайся держаться к ней поближе, это иногда помогает.

— А у тебя такое было? Как ты справилась?

— Он оказался тем еще мудилой, — Джора невесело фыркнула и потянулась. От этого движения ее халат совсем разошелся, но ее подобное никогда не смущало. — Я поняла, что будет невероятно глупо умирать из-за такого-то уебища, и болезнь куда-то делась сама собой. Кстати, у меня это были маргаритки, — она покосилась на разбросанные по полу цветы. — Нам с тобой повезло, я знала кое-кого, кого тошнило подсолнухами — только представь!

— То есть, ты просто узнала, что он мудак и разлюбила его? Хочешь сказать, что и мне надо так попробовать?

— Ну, не думаю, что у тебя получится, — у Джоры сделался отсутствующий вид. — Если только она тоже не та еще мудила, конечно. Как там с этим?

— Мудила, естественно, — Дофламинго снова кашлянул, но на этот раз вышел всего один цветок, как всегда — трехлепестковый. — Как вообще можно меня не любить? Но почему-то я даже разозлиться толком не могу.

Джора кивнула.

— Сколько тебе лет? — вдруг спросила она. — Пятнадцать? Меньше?

— Это-то здесь при чем? Ну да, пятнадцать.

— Как-то рановато для этой болезни, — сказала Джора. — Такие молодые обычно этим не болеют, им не хватает… чего-то. Мне вот было двадцать два, когда…

— Ну, а я, значит, и в этом особенный, — перебил Дофламинго. — Повезло, да?

— Может быть, — сказала Джора. — И давно ты болеешь?

— Года полтора.

— И как ты продержался так долго? — у Джоры изумленно округлились глаза.

— Ты мне совсем не помогаешь своими глупыми вопросами, — вздохнул Дофламинго, но все же ответил: — Мы спим вместе, я думаю, в этом все дело.

— Что? И при этом ты до сих пор не спросил?!

— Мы просто спим, — скривился Дофламинго, сообразив, что именно сказал. — В прямом смысле этого слова, а не то, что ты подумала. Я не могу спать один, у меня… кошмары, — с неохотой добавил он. — Часто просыпаюсь, и надо, чтобы кто-то был рядом. Поэтому он спит со мной, вот и все. Зачем я тебе все это рассказываю?

— Он? — переспросила Джора, и Дофламинго запоздало прикусил язык, злясь на самого себя за то, что проболтался.

— Я убью тебя, если ты хоть кому-нибудь скажешь, — предупредил он, и это была не просто фигура речи. Он надеялся, что Джора это понимает.

— Да мне какая разница, — Джора махнула рукой. — Так он что, из твоих?

— Из моих, конечно, — сказал Дофламинго раздраженно. После своей идиотской оговорки ему нестерпимо хотелось просто встать и уйти отсюда. Зачем вообще было к ней приходить?

— Тогда ты или слепой, или дурак, — сообщила Джора. — Кто-то из твоих тебя не любит, ты серьезно?

— Да? А это тогда что? — Дофламинго бросил в нее последним цветком, но он, не долетев, упал на кровать. — Если любит, тогда почему я постоянно блюю этими ебаными цветами, а? Разве это не должно было пройти?

— Конечно же нет! Эта болезнь — она ведь в твоей голове. Она не может каким-то магическим образом узнать, взаимны чувства или нет. Если ты сам считаешь, что невзаимны, то… — она не стала заканчивать фразу.

— Так значит вот как это работает, — сказал Дофламинго, вставая. У него вдруг только что появилось очень срочное дело. — Ладно. Я не знал.

— А как же еще, — Джора встала тоже, чтобы проводить его до двери.

— Я вообще-то не сомневаюсь, что они все меня любят, и он тоже, — Дофламинго ненадолго остановился у выхода. — Я только думаю, что, наверное, не так, как мне хочется. Он по девочкам вообще-то, я точно знаю. Я даже видел.

— А ты не строй предположений, а просто пойди и спроси, — сказала Джора. — Может, для тебя он сделает исключение. Только не забудь потом рассказать мне, как все прошло!

***

По дороге домой Дофламинго все-таки успел построить довольно много самых разных предположений насчет возможного развития событий, но ни одно из них не сбылось.

Как только он переступил порог их дома, его поймал Требол. Он выглядел как-то странно взъерошенным, как будто он только что проснулся или свалился откуда-то. С него капала слизь, плащ частично сполз с плеч, и вообще, весь он был более бесформенным, чем обычно.

— Где ты был? — он тут же схватил не сопротивляющегося Дофламинго за руку и потащил за собой наверх по лестнице.

— У Джоры. А я теперь должен отчитываться, куда хожу? — Дофламинго невольно улыбнулся. От этого прикосновения ему немедленно стало легче дышать.

Требол, чертова причина его болезни, был одновременно единственным лекарством от нее.

— Ничего ты не должен. Просто мне надо было кое-что тебе сказать.

— И что, пока меня не было, ты успел забыть, что именно?

— Доффи, мне не до шуток, ладно?

— Что-то случилось? — Дофламинго несколько обеспокоился. Требол не вел бы себя так из-за какой-то ерунды.

— Да, — Требол втолкнул его в комнату, усадил на кровать и сам рухнул рядом расплывшейся кучей.

— Ты меня пугаешь. Что не так?

— Пока ничего, но… — Требол сдавленно кашлянул. Казалось, ему трудно говорить.

— Если сейчас окажется, что это просто одна из твоих дурацких шуток, ты получишь, — пообещал Дофламинго. — Это совсем не смешно.

— Доффи, мне очень нужна твоя помощь, — простонал Требол, совсем теряя контроль над собой. Его фальшивое тело окончательно сползло на пол и растеклось лужей клейкой слизи. — Может быть, ты мог бы хотя бы сделать вид… хотя это не поможет, ведь да? Если я знаю, то это не поможет? — и он отвернулся и надолго закашлялся, прикрыв рот кулаком.

— Хватит меня пугать! — закричал Дофламинго. — Что с тобой? Что, блядь? Говори уже!

Требол повернулся к нему и протянул руку. На раскрытой ладони лежали изогнутые, скрученные, перемазанные в слюне лепестки желтого цвета с нежно-розовыми прожилками, очень много лепестков, целая гора.

И очень много крови на них.

— Вот видишь, — сказал Требол. Его голос звучал глухо, как из-под воды. Дофламинго взял один мокрый лепесток и уставился на него, не веря собственным глазам. Он хотел спросить — кто, но не смог. Сирень внутри разрасталась со скоростью взрыва, неконтролируемо лезла наружу, Дофламинго попытался зажать рот рукой, но цветов было слишком много, они шли носом, просачивались между пальцев, перекрывали дыхание. Перед глазами заплясали мутные темные пятна.

— Что, и ты? Из-за кого? Кто это? — воскликнул Требол с непритворным ужасом.

— Ты! — кое-как прохрипел Дофламинго сквозь сирень и окончательно отключился.

***

Должно быть, без сознания пробыл он совсем недолго. Иначе как объяснить то, что никто не удосужился переодеть его во что-нибудь чистое и уложить в кровать? Только темные очки то ли слетели, то ли Требол стащил их с него. Выблеванные цветы не успели даже высохнуть, так и валялись вокруг кровати, тонули в слизи, натекшей с Требола. Дофламинго ни разу еще не видел столько цветов сразу — и как только они все в нем помещались? Их лепестки, мокрые и отвратительные, липли ему на ноги.

Его голова лежала на плече у Требола, он обнимал его — должно быть, именно поэтому Дофламинго почти не ощущал последствий приступа, разве что саднящее горло да горький травяной привкус во рту напоминали, что он вообще был. Прикосновения и объятия всегда помогали — правда, в последнее время эффект от них длился все меньше и меньше, а теперь, наверное, и вовсе сойдет на нет, ведь… Дофламинго снова раскашлялся, вспомнив желтые лепестки у Требола в руке.

— Эй, ну ты чего, — сказал Требол и чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Все ведь уже в порядке, разве нет?

— В каком еще порядке, — буркнул Дофламинго. Он вытер руку об себя, вздохнул, обнял Требола и прижался носом к его шее. Теперь было можно так делать — он ведь все равно уже во всем признался, самым худшим способом из всех возможных, и получил самый ужасный ответ.

Ну и ладно, думал он зло, и пусть Требол любит кого-то другого, плевать. Это всего лишь значит, что теперь он, Дофламинго, должен найти эту суку — хоть из-под земли достать, приволочь сюда и заставить любить Требола в ответ, если понадобится, то силой. Он даже готов был постоянно водить ее на ниточках, как марионетку — он как раз очень кстати открыл такую способность своего фрукта.

А взамен он попросит — ну или даже потребует — ровно столько внимания, чтобы оставаться живым и относительно здоровым. Может быть, даже и просить не придется — Требол ведь не хочет его смерти, так что он и без просьбы сделает все, что надо.

От этих мыслей цветы упорно рвались наружу, сколько бы он их ни сглатывал. На самом деле, ему хотелось просто убить эту неизвестную суку за то, что она, сама того, возможно, не зная, убивает Требола — между прочим, его Требола, — и за то, что из-за нее его Требол вот так некстати захотел быть еще чьим-то. Он убил бы не только ее — вырезал бы всю ее семью, весь ее город, да хоть всю ее страну.

Это вряд ли помогло бы, но ему стало бы чуть легче.

— Ну так… и кто это? — спросил он, когда наконец смог немного успокоиться.

— Кто это? — хмыкнул Требол. — Что это за вопрос такой? А ты типа сам не догадался?

— Ты можешь хотя бы сейчас не придуриваться?

— Да я не… Доффи! — воскликнул Требол, отцепляя его от себя. — Ты что, серьезно не понял? Ты, конечно! Да кто бы это еще мог быть, кроме тебя?

— Врать тоже не надо, — сказал Дофламинго. Иногда он задавался вопросом, почему он не ненавидит Требола, когда по всем признакам должен бы.

— Ну, соображай, Доффи, — неожиданно мягко сказал Требол, и сирень притихла на время. — Моя болезнь прошла после твоего — назовем это признанием, да? — так что тебе еще нужно? Какие доказательства? Доффи, не заставляй меня говорить все прямым текстом, я и так уже сказал достаточно.

— Прошла? — переспросил Дофламинго, чувствуя, как его рот сам собой растягивается в улыбку, и как она становится все шире и шире. Он засмеялся от облегчения — а мог бы и заплакать, если бы имел такую привычку. Внутри было пусто, легко и спокойно — как будто никогда и не было никаких цветов.

Его Требол все-таки хотел быть только его, и ничьим больше.

— Эх, Доффи, — Требол засмеялся тоже, погладил его по щеке и провел большим пальцем по губам, убирая прилипший сиреневый лепесток, — как-то неожиданно все повернулось, да? Я всего лишь собирался спросить, не мог бы ты хотя бы обнимать меня иногда, чтобы я не умер. Я ведь... — он запнулся на секунду, но все же продолжил, — ну, я ведь совсем не подхожу тебе. Я думал, ты выберешь себе кого-нибудь получше.

Он убрал руку, и Дофламинго, не удержавшись, потянулся за ней следом. Нужно было сказать Треболу, чтобы он прекратил нести такую хрень, и чтобы вообще уже заткнулся, но он никак не мог собрать слова вместе. 

— Что же ты так ведешься-то, — сказал Требол странным голосом. — Эй, да ты уже готов, что ли? Вот так просто?

Он подтянул Дофламинго к себе поближе, практически затащив его к себе на колени, уткнулся носом в шею чуть пониже уха и глубоко вздохнул.

— Но так же нельзя, Доффи, — пробормотал он. — Я же так с тобой совсем с ума сойду.

Дофламинго вело так, что Требол едва ли правильно представлял себе масштабы. Теперь, когда болезнь отступила, и не могла больше ничего заглушить собой, такая близость заставила его совсем поплыть. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот кончит — от одних только прикосновений, не от поцелуя даже. Цепляясь за плечи Требола, он наконец выговорил, уже совершенно невпопад:

— Давай я буду сам решать, кто мне подходит, ладно?

— Да я смотрю, ты уже все решил, — сказал Требол, поднимая голову. — А я не буду просить тебя передумать, я же не враг самому себе. Раз ты так хочешь — значит, все будет, — он фыркнул, из носа у него потекло — это явно было сделано специально, вот только Дофламинго провел с ним слишком много времени, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать. Когда вечно вляпываешься в какие-то сопли, то рано или поздно привыкаешь и к этому.

— Вот и нечего сомневаться, — сказал Дофламинго, — мне хватает и одного Диаманте.

— Кстати, ему-то я успел сообщить, что умираю, — снова фыркнул Требол. — Надо не забыть сказать, что я уже передумал, а то он, может быть, волнуется там.

Он посмотрел на Дофламинго, вытер нос и облизнулся. Дофламинго почти машинально сделал то же самое и подался вперед.

— Я бы поцеловал тебя, но мы оба недавно проблевались, — задумчиво сказал Требол. Он был возмутительно спокоен, как будто ничего и не происходило. — По-моему, это будет слишком отвратительно для первого раза, нет? Ты так не считаешь? Может, отложим все хотя бы до вечера?

— Наверное, — соврал Дофламинго — на самом деле, сейчас ему так сильно хотелось этого, что подобная ерунда не остановила бы его, но Требол был прав. Позже он вряд ли сможет вспомнить об этом без отвращения, а это совсем не годится. — Наверное, да, — повторил он еще раз, когда Требол все же поцеловал его, пусть и всего лишь в висок.

В конце концов, впереди у них было все время мира.

И никакой больше сирени.


End file.
